April Brock (CSI)
April Brock (Margo Harshman) is the villainess of "Rubbery Homicide", episode 15.08 of CSI (airdate November 30, 2014). She was the daughter of Stan and Charlene Brock, the owners of a modelling agency that April and her brother, Jonah, also worked for. April's backstory revealed that, while she grew up close to Stan, she highly resented Charlene due to her mother never seeing her as good enough, stating in the present events that she always stood up for her father against Charlene. Two years prior to the episode's events, Charlene died of a brain aneurysm, leaving Stan heartbroken. April also became estranged from Jonah as a result, as Jonah attempted to oust Stan as head of the agency when his work began to decline due to his grief. Later on, though, April was shocked to discover a secret of her father's: he had begun wearing a life-size rubber doll suit of Charlene and going to a club with other "Rubber Doll" enthusiasts, doing so to "bring Charlene back to life" and feel her spirit. April's breaking point, however, came when Stan abruptly cancelled coming to celebrate her 30th birthday with her during a phone call, with the club music in the background causing April to realize he was skipping her birthday to be at the club. Enraged at her father for (in her mind) choosing Charlene over her, the evil April went to the club and attacked who she believed to be her father, stabbing him to death with a nail file from the agency. However, after removing the mask from her victim, April was shocked to find that it was not Stan, but rather ex-con and fellow Rubber Doll enthusiast Nelson Kern, who stole Stan's suit out of jealousy of him becoming more popular at the club. April later stripped Nelson of the suit and threw it into a dumpster, where it was discovered by Nick Stokes during the investigation into Nelson's murder. The Brock family were all questioned as a result of the suit being found to resemble Charlene, with Stan initially being suspected of killing Nelson in revenge for stealing the suit. Ultimately, though, the nail file used to kill Nelson was recovered, with female DNA on the makeshift weapon revealing April as Nelson's killer, as she'd used the nail file on model Irina Turri before the murder. When confronted by D.B. Russell with the evidence against her, April briefly tried to claim innocence before confessing, detailing her resentment over her mother's cruel treatment of her and her father and blasting Stan for his perceived betrayal, arguing that she could've ignored his secret life (which she referred to as "ghastly") until he skipped her birthday for it. April was promptly handcuffed, with Stan being shocked by his daughter's arrest as she was being led away. Upon being confronted by her father, April callously asked Stan why he couldn't let Charlene die and blasted her late mother as a monster, telling Stan to "go to Hell" before being stunned when Stan stated that she reminded him of Charlene. Afterwards, April was taken away and incarcerated (off-screen). Gallery April Brock Spying.png|April spying on her father in the club Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested